Question: Factor the expression $x(x+2)+(x+2)$.
Answer: We can factor the expression $x+2$ out of each term:  \begin{align*}
x(x+2)+(x+2) &= x \cdot (x+2)+1 \cdot (x+2)\\
&= \boxed{(x+1)(x+2)}
\end{align*}